


25 Days of Handers

by Veeiswriting



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, christmas time for the dumb kirkwall children, get ur asses ready for some FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeiswriting/pseuds/Veeiswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Drabbles for Christmas/Holidays. It's a good deal. Also part of my gift to a friend on tumblr. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Days of Handers

**Author's Note:**

> why is the great lorg bear man so angry about snow?  
> because he can thats why   
> also i imagine that WINTER IN FERELDEN IS LIKE -443232 DEGREES and it snows like canada snow 
> 
> sorry for mistakes it happens //shrugs
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoy!

Garrett was staring out the window on their balcony at the clear skies the clean bustling Hightown streets. 

Anders was carrying their breakfast up the stairs and stopped when he saw his rogue glowering down at the street. “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed love?” He asked, setting the tray down on a table stand and walking over to peek out the window as well. 

“It was snowing last night wasn’t it?” Garrett replied, sounding genuinely upset. 

“I think so- why?” the mage replied. 

“Then where is it? Where is all the snow?” He gestured angrily outside. “It’s the middle of winter and there’s been no snow, it’s barely even cold!” He turned to Anders, his brow was furrowed. 

“Sometimes I forget we both grew up in Ferelden, usually you act like you fit in so well here.” Anders’ crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “You dog-lord.” 

Hawke grumbled and stepped around the mage and took a mug of still steaming tea from the tray, he went to take a sip but choked, clearly having burned his mouth. This only brought the huge man’s eyebrows further together, and set the frown further into his face. 

“If you keep making that face, it’ll get stuck like that love.” Anders said, approaching him and leaning up for a kiss. 

Hawke relaxed when their lips met, and wrapped his arms around the small mage. “I still think it’s amazing when you heal me with kisses.” He said when they parted mouths, but stayed in the embrace. 

“Will it ever wear off?” Anders asked. 

“I don’t think so.” Hawke replied. 

Anders picked the tray back up and headed into their room. “Come on you bear-man, we can stay in bed for the day and pretend we got a Ferelden snow.” 

Garrett was quick to follow.


End file.
